Dante Pine
Dante Pine is an American tv series that is a spin-off from Teen Wolf. The show stars Becky G as Jade Mara, a lesbian werecoyote who must adapt to life in Dante Pines as a werecoyote after she was infected during an attack by an undead werewolf which killed her parents. While Dante Pine focuses on supernatural, it also focus on many teen issues, such as homosexuality, suicide, self image, death, PTSD and teen pregnancy. Characters The group (Main characters) * Becky G as Jade Mara '''(season 1-present) - Jade is portrayed as being quick-witted, enthusiastic, sassy and clever. After an attack that left her parents dead, Jade and her aunt moved to Dante Pine for a fresh start. Jade is also a closeted lesbian, though by the end of season 1, she has come out to everyone and doesn't hide it. * '''Kiana Lede Brown as Tara Edwards (season 1-present) - Beautiful, brainy and a bookworm at once, she is the intelligence of the group, providing information on adversaries that proved to be crucial. She is bisexual. * Kellan Rhude as Gabriel Moone (season 1-present) - A beta werewolf, Gabriel suffers from PTSD because of a massacre that killed most of his family in London. His PTSD causes him to be violent and lash out at people if provoked. Despite this, Gabriel is extremely loyal and dedicated to his friends and family, often doing anything to keep them safe, even if it means putting his own life on the line. He is also an incredibly talented dancer, which is displayed throughout the series, and is apart of the school's dance program. * Connor Price 'as 'Adrian Mason (season 1-present) - Adrian is the sarcastic tech-whiz and gamer of the group with a sense of humor that helps him navigate through life and brighten up people's day. He is courageous and isn't afraid to help out a friend. Adrian is Gabriel's best friend. *'Kim Yoo Jung' as Katsumi Hada ''' (season 2-present) - Extremely shy and insecure, Katsumi often gets nervous and awkward in social situations, though she is kind, intelligent and compassionate. Her shyness and insecurity hides how powerful and deadly she can be as a kitsune. Upon meeting the group, she slowly develops confidence with their help, especially Gabriel, who she falls in love with. Jademara.JPG|Jade Mara CSCaOaWW0AALGIj.jpg|Tara Edwards Gabe.JPG|Gabriel Moone Adrian.JPG|Adrian Mason Katsumi.JPG|Katsumi Hada Recurring characters * '''Bella Thorne as Rachel Minks (Season 1) - The head cheerleader who torments Jade throughout Season 1, until Jade loses it and reveals her true form to Rachel. * Naomi Scott 'as '''Joanne Downs '(season 2) - Werewolves (Recurring/guest) *'''Liam Cunningham as Connor Moone - An alpha werewolf and Gabriel's grandfather. *'Alex Roe' as Liam Moone - A beta werewolf and Gabriel's older brother. *'Katie Cassidy' as Caitlin Moone - A beta werewolf and Liam's wife. Episodes Season 1 Plot Season one starts a week after a werewolf attack, with closeted lesbian Jade Mara, who was infected and turned into a werecoyote, moving to Dante Pine for a fresh start with her Aunt Ginerva. While in Dante Pine, Jade struggles with her abilities and her sexuality, recieving help from bisexual bookworm Tara Edwards, tech-whiz Adrian Mason and beta werewolf Gabriel Moone. Antagonists * Canine '''- An 'undead' werewolf who has started terrorizing Dante Pine and is responsible for killing Jade's parents. It is nicknamed 'Canine' by Tara. Episodes # Jade Mara moves to Dante Pine with her aunt for a fresh start after her and her parents were attacked by a creature while she was coming out to them, which killed both her parents and scratched her in the arm. On her first day at the high school, Jade meets Tara Edwards, a brainy and beautiful bookworm, and instantly becomes friends with her. She also makes an enemy out of Rachel Minks, the head cheerleader. # 2 days into her new life at Dante Pine, Jade starts experiencing strange changes at school, such as when her eyes suddenly change from her brown to a bright blue in the mirror. In computer science, Jade is partnered with Adrian Mason, a tech-whiz, and befriends him. At lunch, Jade sees lacrosse player Gabriel Moone approach Adrian and thinks he is picking on Adrian, until Adrian introduces Gabriel as his best friend, with Jade immediately getting along with him after he reveals his love of dance. # Jade continues to experience strange occurring to herself, with her eyes continuing to change when she gets angry and she notices claws appearing in place of her nails, but keeps it to herself. Gabriel and Adrian invite Jade and Tara to go to the cinema with them, but it goes horribly wrong when Gabriel, in a PTSD rage, attacks a jock from school who inappropriately hits on Tara, requiring Adrian to calm him down. # In the locker room, Jade suddenly changes into a full werecoyote after Rachel pisses her off, shifting back into human just as suddenly. Shaken, Jade chooses not to tell anyone. However, unbeknownst to her, Gabriel had already seen her, confirming what he's suspected for awhile. At night, while Jade, Tara and Adrian are hanging out at the park, the 3 get attacked by the same creature who killed Jade's parents, with Jade shifting again, who attacks the creature. Just as the creature goes to kill Adrian, Gabriel appears, bearing golden yellow eyes, fangs, claws and with his face wolf-like, and manages to fend off the creature. # Gabriel reveals to the group that he is a beta werewolf. He also reveals to Jade that she is a werecoyote, which shocks Tara and Adrian, though Adrian gets over it pretty quickly and asks questions. Gabriel introduces Jade, Tara and Adrian to his grandfather Connor, who begins teaching Jade how to control her werecoyote side. Gabriel also introduces them to his older brother Liam and Liam's wife Caitlin. # Jade continues to learn how to control her werecoyote side with Connor's help, forming a father-daughter bond with the old alpha. The undead werewolf soon begins killing off more victims, motivating the gang to double their efforts to try and stop him. Jade also realizes that she is developing feelings for Tara and confides this to Gabriel, who encourages her to tell Tara. # Jade, Tara, Adrian and Gabriel begin looking into possible clues as to who could be 'Canine'. Adrian starts getting suspicious of his IT teacher Glen Harper when he notices that Glen's hand twitching and that he has the same mark on his neck that the werewolf has. # Season 2 Plot 3 weeks after defeating 'Canine', Jade, Tara, Aiden and Gabriel still have their friendship going strong, with Jade and Tara now dating. They soon meet and befriend Katsumi Hada, an extremely shy and insecure Kitsune. When people start disappearing, the group start to suspect that Katsumi and her mother are somehow connected to all of it. Antagonists * '''Gao - A nogitsune who Katsumi's mother Fukuoka has been after for years to avenge her younger brother's death. Episodes